


Can't Lose You

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, M/M, Rimming, a little fluff, a little sad, shark dude loves a blondie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: After a little of Link's blood gets into a quick moving river, he and Sidon have a heart to heart about their fears of losing one another.





	

Staring up at the dimming sky above him, he made a mental note in the back of his mind that perhaps he shouldn’t rush down a steep, rocky slope. 

As he struggled to pull in breath, his lungs spasming, he turned his gaze to the rocky incline his feet were currently resting at the bottom of, which he had just foolishly tried to hurry his way down. Somewhere along the bottom, he had slipped on an uneven, slippery patch and hadn’t been able to react quickly enough, thus leading to a tumble to the solid ground below. Thankfully for him, he had managed to land on his back, leaving him winded and dizzy but largely uninjured. He had been unable to catch his breath for a few moments after the impact, his mouth wide open, letting loose ragged, coughing gasps but had eventually gotten his lungs to cease their seizing and could pull in breath more easily. 

Though, he had not been fortunate enough to completely avoid injury. Somewhere along the way to the ground, a branch or the edge of a rock had caught his arm, leaving behind a long, red slice from the start of his elbow to halfway down his forearm. It didn’t feel terribly deep nor was it bleeding enough to rouse any real worries, though there was still a significant amount of blood. He would be walking around with noticeable stains for a while as he had brought another shirt with him but given he had no bandages, the fabric of his back up shirt would have to do. Still, he needed to clean the wound and tend to it. The last thing he wanted was an infection. Zelda would start making him carry around an extensive medical kit if he came back with his arm turning an unnatural color. 

Gingerly sitting up, wincing at the ache that had already settled into his body, he took a closer look at his injury. Blood was already beginning to clot and congeal around the wound; the flow of blood seemed to have slowed, though there were still a few small streams running freely down his arm. Pressing his fingers gently against the edges of the cut, he winced once again at the sharp sting of pain his investigations caused. Sighing heavily, he carefully got to his feet, turned and headed towards the river that had originally been his destination. 

He had seen the large, winding river from the top of the incline, and having run out of water near about six hours ago, halfway through his journey, had been overjoyed to finally come across a place he could get a drink, as well as refill his parched canteen. While he still planned on doing so, the river would need to serve another purpose first. Cradling his arm close to his chest, he made his way over to the river’s edge. 

The water was quick moving, streaming uninhibited along it’s long, winding path. A quick glance to his left and right showed that the river went further than his eye could see. It wasn’t one he would be wading in. Just by looking at the surface, he would tell that the current was most likely dangerous. He imagined that along with the speed, there had to be a significant pull hiding beneath. No, he would stick to the very edge, which wouldn’t prove to be too difficult. The shore was a bit steep but it looked to be the perfect angle for just plopping down, let his feet dangle in the water and slowly, carefully clean up his arm. 

After finding a spot relatively clean of rocks and debris, he did just that. Awkwardly setting himself down, he first onehandedly pulled his boots and socks off, pulled up his trousers legs as best he could then dunked his legs in the water. The temperature was a bit cold but that was less of a discomfort, and more of a relief. Once he had arranged himself into a comfortable position, he leaned forward, dipped his arm into the river and began to clean away the blood. Thankfully, the blood hadn’t dried to the point that it proved difficult to get off. With some gentle, light rubs, he managed to get the surface of the cut squeaky clean within a couple of minutes. The wound hadn’t been bothering him too much pain wise before but the moment he started cleaning, his arm started to make its protests known. Sharp, stinging pain pricked at his skin, traveling up from his elbow to his shoulder and down to the tips of his fingers. It wasn’t the worse pain he had ever experienced, far from it but it was still uncomfortable. 

To his dismay, he discovered the cut was deeper than he had originally thought. Without a doubt, he was going to need stitches. Dropping his head, he groaned audibly. He couldn’t stand stitches; they itched and pulled and were cumbersome; they required time to clean them, and needed to be kept dry, clean and away from an assortment of nasty stuff that could lead to infection. Letting out a long, suffering sigh, he raised his head to look down at his now freshly cleaned wound. He supposed it was his own fault. If he had been paying more attention, he wouldn’t have taken a tumble like an idiot. Now, he was going to have to explain to Zelda how he got the cut, which was going to be embarrassing, then would have to deal with stitches for who knows how long. 

Now thoroughly agitated with himself, he pulled his arm from the water, frowning deeply down at it as though his intense glare could defy nature and close the wound and clumsily set about getting his pack off his shoulder, getting even more annoyed as he struggled with it, so that he could retrieve his spare shirt. Once he had gotten it off, he set it off to the side, placed his arms in his lap, ignoring how the water from his injured arm soaked into his trousers, let his head fall forward so that his chin was resting against his chest, closed his eyes and slowly pulled in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds then slowly let it go. Getting overwhelmed with agitation wasn’t going to help him. It would just lead him to make more mistakes. He just needed to learn from what he had done wrong, not do more wrong, and move on. 

Already feeling a bit calmer, he was about to raise his head when a familiar voice cried out, “LINK!”

Startling so badly that he nearly fell forward into the river, Link’s head shot up. He was barely given time to register who it was calling him before there was a blur of red, a splash of water against his legs, a strong pair of large hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders and an all too familiar, handsome face hovering over him. 

“Sidon?” He asked in surprise, already feeling a blossom of happy warmth blooming in his chest. It hadn’t been too long since they had last seen each other but he was always ecstatic when they managed to run across each other. 

Though, the Zora Prince didn’t look that happy. In fact, he didn’t look happy at all. Instead, there was an expression of panic and rage on his face. His golden eyes were wide open, the black pupils in the middle dilated into cat-like slits. His mouth was pulled into a fearsome growl, the sharp, white teeth bared threateningly. Breath was rushing quickly in and out; his chest and shoulders were heaving from the force. There was an unmistakable tenseness in his body, as though all of his muscles were wound tight. All in all, he made for a fearsome sight but Link was more confused than frightened. What had gotten his beloved prince riled up into such a state? Had something happened back in Zora’s Domain? 

Link opened his mouth to inquire what was wrong but Sidon suddenly bent down so they were at eye level and growled, his voice low and guttural, “Who? Who is it that made you bleed?”

There was a fierceness, a spark of unrestrained anger in his eyes that momentarily held Link transfixed. Never in the entire time he had known the Zora Prince had he ever seen him even remotely close to this level of fury. In all honesty, he would not have thought him capable of it. Sidon always seemed in control, patient and easy going - hardworking, serious and stoic when needed, yes but his exuberant attitude had always shown through in some way or another. Anger, at least at this level, didn’t seem something he was capable of. It was actually extremely alarming to see him so disturbed by something. Link’s heart began to pound thunderously inside of his chest. A cold finger ran down the length of his spine, spending shivers cascading along his newly goosebumped flesh. For a moment, he completely forgot what it was Sidon asked him and instead envisioned a magnitude of horrible scenarios, each one more terrible than the last, that could have brought such a wrath from the normally quiet, sweet Zora Prince. 

“Link!” Sidon urged him, his tone strained, hints of anger and fear playing underneath the growls. “Who?”

Startled out of his thoughts of doom, it took him a moment to register what Sidon was asking him. Blinking slowly, he cautiously answered, not completely sure what the Zora Prince was getting at, “No one. I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding!” The Zora Prince exclaimed, gesturing to his arm. 

“I fell.” He replied simply, still thoroughly confused as to what was going on. 

“What?”

Link slowly gestured over his shoulder to the rocky hill behind him and repeated, “I fell.”

Sidon stared blankly at him for a moment before, slowly, his gaze moved to his injured arm, to the sharp incline and then back. Once his eyes settled on the wound once more, all the tension drained out of his body. His shoulders slumped, his head falling forward as he exhaled a long, shaky breath. Reaching forward, Link gently placed a hand on the Zora Prince’s chest, his brows furrowed with concern. He wasn’t exactly certain but he could make a pretty guess as to why Sidon had been so riled up. His blood in the river, wasn’t too far-fetched to think that a Zora could pick up on the scent of it. Given that Sidon was familiar with his scent, he could have come to the conclusion that Link had been hurt and panicked. 

If that was the case, he knew he hadn’t done anything wrong, that it had just been an accident but nonetheless, he still felt a bit guilty for having caused his beloved prince distress. There was no point in apologizing for anything, Sidon would just wave it away and assure him that that was unnecessary. That knowledge didn’t stop the words from pushing at the back of his tongue or still the guilt brewing in his chest. He could only imagine what kind of thoughts had raced through Sidon’s mind as he charged towards the source of that scent. No doubt, they had been filled with blood, pain and terror, probably with some snarling enemy hovering in the background, weapon raised with the intention to strike him down. Some of his own nightmares followed similar themes, providing ample examples of what Sidon could have envisioned. 

“We need to bandage your arm.” Sidon said quietly. 

Link indicated the shirt that lay discarded by his side, “That’s all I have.”

The Zora Prince gave him a disapproving look, “You need to carry some medical supplies with you, Link. I know you like to travel light but you need to prepared for an emergency.”

He heard the same from Zelda all the time, and honestly, he knew he probably should but it was such a hassle. More stuff in his pack meant that the pack was going to be heavier - if he wanted to move quick, he needed to remain as light as possible. Bandages weren’t that heavy but when he had to be carrying around food, weapons and other necessities, every ounce mattered. Though, he could tell that wasn’t the best thing to say and now was no time to argue so instead, he just meekly nodded his head in agreement. 

Sidon seemed content with his response as he didn’t push the subject any further. Without another word, he reached down to his side, picked up the spare shirt and began to carefully rip it into long strips. Within a few moments, there was a modest amount of tattered, makeshift bandages. Depositing them safely by Link’s side, he gently took his injured arms into his large hands, his frown deepening and a pained glimmer appearing in his golden eyes as he stared down quietly as the red tinged wound. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Link spoke up, hoping to be able to make that expression disappear. Forcing a smile onto his face, he said “It’s not that bad.”

Sidon glanced up at him, his eyes searching his face for a moment, looking for something, anything that would indicate otherwise and, not finding it, nodded and continued on with his task. Holding Link’s arm in one hand, he picked up one of the long, ragged strips in the other then carefully wrapped the fabric around the wound. The pressure stung at first but he didn’t allow any of that to show on his face out of the fear that Sidon might glance up at any moment and see. Thankfully, it didn’t take terribly long - the cut wasn’t that extensive, nor was Link’s forearm that large - and soon, the injury was out of sight, hidden underneath a swatch of dull brown, tinged slightly with blood and a little damp from leftover water. The Zora Prince checked over the bandages to make sure they were properly secured before letting the pad of his thumb brush gingerly over the top of the fabric. 

He couldn’t quite decipher the expression on his beloved prince’s face. Sidon looked almost mournful, pained in some way. Tilting his head, he reached up to brush his fingertips against the Zora Prince’s cheek, “I’m okay, Sidon. It was just a accident.”

“May I kiss you?” Sidon suddenly asked after a moment of silence, finally raising his head and settling a strong, steady gaze on Link. 

“Of course.” He replied, a little startled by the abrupt request. A slight hint of heat rose to his cheeks. Inside his chest, the guilt he had been feeling vanished with a poof, replaced by a pleasant breathless fluttering, along with a little spark of excitement. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to kissing Sidon but he always got a little something more out of it when Sidon asked first. He supposed it was the anticipation or the confirmation that the Zora Prince wanted to kiss him or perhaps a combination of both that played a role in getting his heart pounding whenever that question was asked. 

Slowly, Sidon knelt down in front of him, sinking to almost waist level in the water. His golden eyes remained steadily focused on him as he reached forward and gently cupped Link’s face in his large hands. The skin against his own was scaly, wet and a little cold but the sensation was far from unpleasant. Closing his eyes, Link covered the back of one of Sidon’s hands with his own, snuggled his cheek further into the curve of his palm and let his eyes fall shut. He sensed, rather than saw, the Zora Prince lean down closer. His breath quickened in excitement, the fluttering of his heart turning to a solid, rhythmic pounding. 

Then, there were smooth lips pressed against his own. Letting out a slow, content breath through his nose, he leaned his head back slightly to give Sidon easier access. Reaching up, he loosely wrapped his arms around the Zora Prince’s back, his fingers rubbing lazy circles onto his wet, cool skin. Sidon’s hands remained holding his face in place, keeping him still as he slowly slid his lips over Link’s. Not that he minded - he loved the feel of his skin against his own. It was always a little weird how cool Sidon’s skin was but it was also something he had come to greatly appreciate. The smell of damp mud and grass was a bit strong but Sidon’s scent - clear, fragrant and with a slight bit of musk - mixed with it to create an almost dizzying mixture. Though the pace was slow, there was a thoroughness to it, a hunger almost as though Sidon was just barely holding himself back from completely claiming Link’s mouth. While he did enjoy just feeling the Zora Prince’s smooth, soft lips lovingly slipping against his own, he did absolutely want to be devoured. It hadn’t really been that long since they had last seen each other but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a little bit starved. 

Anchoring his arms around Sidon’s back, he pushed himself up into the Zora Prince’s mouth. A noticeable shock ran through his muscular body as Link teasingly swiped his tongue along Sidon’s bottom lip before letting it slip between his sharp teeth. Though this wasn’t a new thing that the Zora Prince had never experienced before, it did seem to flip a switch inside of him. Breaking from the kiss, he pulled away, took hold of Link’s shoulders and pushed him to the ground. Before Link could react, he was rolled over onto his stomach. All was done with a considerable carefulness, with a great emphasis being placed on keeping his injured arm safe. 

His heart jumped as anticipation as to what he knew was coming next filled his head. Spreading his legs, he let out an excited gasp when Sidon took hold of his hips, lifted them up slightly so that he could easily pull down both his loose trousers and underwear. Cool air instantly hit his cheeks, causing a slight shiver to run up his spine. Swallowing hard, his heart thundering in his chest, heat prickling his skin and pulses of pleasure sounding off in his groin, which immediately began to harden in excitement. It was a little uncomfortable to be face down in the grass but he could hardly pay attention as Sidon was pulling his hips up a little further, easily supporting his weight with his broad hands. 

Spreading the plush rounds of his ass, he leaned down without hesitation and pressed his long, thick, hot tongue against Link’s opening. Gasping, he dug his fingers into the soft ground. Immediately, a tingling warmth spread across the sensitive skin, sending little flashes of pleasure up his spine. Moaning softly, he pushed his hips back against Sidon’s tongue, wanting to feel more, for that tongue to pierce into him, to push in deep, spreading him open in preparation for what was coming next. Thankfully, it seemed as though the Zora Prince was just as impatient as he was. Caressing one plump cheek with his long, thick, strong fingers, he swirled his tongue a few times around Link’s hole before pressing the tip to the opening and gently began to wiggle its way inside. 

A shudder passed through his body as a uninhibited, loud moan flooded out of his mouth. Lifting his hips even further, he spread his legs open wider as though that would somehow allow Sidon’s tongue even deeper. Inside, the clever muscle rubbed teasingly against the sensitive walls, brushing against places that no one else was allowed to touch, sending shockwaves of sparks up his spine, up to his head and down to his groin, where they exploded in a vibrant cacophony of lovely heat and pleasure. As Sidon pushed deeper inside, that warm tingling followed, though it was a bit more intense now that it was flowing along the delicate membranes. Almost as though he was trying to drive him over the edge, the Zora Prince swirled, corkscrewed and zigzagged his tongue in hard, but thorough motions. 

It started to be hard to think. A fuzziness settled over his mind as he was overwhelmed by the sensations. Letting his body hang loose, content on allowing Sidon do whatever he wanted with him, he let his eyes fall closed, relaxed his body and just enjoyed. Sighing, gasping and moaning without fear of being heard, he resisted the urge to reach down, snake his hand between himself and the ground, and begin to tending to his neglected erection, which was now standing to full attention. It was a bit bothersome but he wanted to hold off until the main act. 

Which he could tell was coming soon. The movement of Sidon’s tongue was becoming more hurried, frantic almost. It swirled around inside of him, his hips almost waggling with the force, as though it was desparate to coat every inch of his insides with his saliva. He could feel the muscles inside him relaxing, as though they themselves knew what was coming and were eagerly anticipating it. Not to mention, he couldn’t take it much longer. The heat in the base of his stomach was growing louder by the second, his body had begun to tremble as waves after wave of pleasure washed over him and his cock definitely was demanding that something be done. 

Reaching up, he fumbled for a bit, trying to find Sidon’s hand. Thankfully, the Zora Prince must have seen the struggle as he released on hand from his hips and reached down to take Link’s hand in his own. Obviously sensing that the foreplay needed to come to an end, he pulled back, slipping his tongue out of Link, leaving him terribly, desolately empty. He didn’t mourn, however. With the tongue gone, something so much better was about to replace it. His breath quickened even further in anticipation. Knowing it was easier for Sidon when he was on his stomach, he wiggled his hips free from Sidon’s grasp, pushed himself up onto his knees but kept his chest on the ground so that his ass was stuck high up in the air. 

Looking a bit awkwardly over his shoulder, he found, to his complete satisfaction, that Sidon’s cheeks were dyed an intense, deep shade of red. His golden eyes were glazed, hungry and staring unabashedly down at Link; his mouth hung open slightly, revealing the sharp, glimmering teeth; his chest rose and fell heavily, nosy, panting breaths tumbling down from his parted lips. And, standing proudly up from his normally smooth crotch area were two long, thick, dripping pink cocks, which had emerged from a now apparent slit that was usually hidden beneath a protective layer of skin. 

Just looking sent another spasm up his spine. All thoughts vanished from his mind. The first time he had seen the ‘twins’, it had been a bit of a shock but it was something he had very quickly gotten used to. He had experienced those cocks so many times now that it was far from weird or startling to see them anymore - instead, the moment his eyes laid sight on them, it was like every fiber, every nerve, every bit of tissue began to hum in excitement. Part of him wanted to push himself up, swing around and immediately engulf one of the cocks in his mouth while his hand paid gentle, loving attention to the other but that would only delay what he really wanted so the blowjob would have to wait until later. 

Meeting Sidon’s heated gaze, he reached down to his backside with his non-injured arm, took hold of one of his cheeks and spread himself open, wiggling his hips invitingly as he did so. A noticeable shudder passed through Sidon’s large, muscular body. Reaching down, he took hold of Link’s hips once more, his strong fingers pressing firmly into his heated flesh. Licking his lips, he let out a ragged breath, impatience flaring up in his chest. One of the Zora Prince’s large hands slid up from its position on his hips, up his back, pushing up his shirt as it moved, before gently scraping his nails back down along his sweaty skin. 

Leaning down, he pressed several gentle kisses into Link’s sweaty hair and whispered, “May I?”

Link nodded quickly in response, “Please.” 

“You’ll tell me if it hurts or if I need to stop?” Sidon breathed. 

Again, he nodded firmly, “I will, I will, I promise so please, Sidon.”

Seemingly reassured by his response, the Zora Prince straightened up, held Link’s hips steady with one hand and used the other to maneuver the tip of one of his cocks to Link’s saliva drenched opening. He knew it was a bit difficult to position them but soon, he felt the spear headed tip pressed against him, causing a shiver to rush through his body. A needy moan slipped free from his mouth. He wanted to just slam back onto that cock, to fill himself entirely but he knew Sidon always wanted to be slow and careful when it came to this part. The Zora Prince was very big in all aspects - his cocks weren’t ones he just shoved in, even though Link really, really liked it on the very rare occasion that he did. Something about being spread open so quickly, so thoroughly always unraveled him. Still, even with the help of Zora saliva, which acted as a fantastic lube, it still wasn’t a process that was rushed. Regardless, that didn’t halt the impatience thundering in his veins. More than anything, he wanted Sidon’s cock buried inside all the way down to hilt. 

Wiggling his hips in a way that he hoped conveyed his impatience, he let out a choked, gasping moan when his wish was half-fulfilled. Instead of taking a little time to make absolutely sure, Sidon pushed forward, allowing the large, swollen head to break through the tight ring of muscles. Clenching his teeth together, he unconsciously raised his hips in response. White began to burn at the edge of his vision. A tremble settled into his muscles. His cock, which had been waning a little, immediately bounced back, thick strands of precum dripping down from the head. More, more, more, he chanted over and over again inside his fuzzy mind. It was all he could think of, all he could focus on was the large cock slowly pushing into him, spreading him open further than he had once thought he could ever go but now, it was the most divine, most exquisite sensations he could ever experience. It didn’t hurt - Sidon was always so careful in the preparation that it hardly ever did. Instead, he could feel his muscles happily relaxing and expanding to make room for Sidon’s girth. 

Seeming to sense that Link was absolutely okay, Sidon quickened his pace. Within a few moments, his large, thick length was completely imbedded into Link. He was spread wide open, his hips pressed down from Sidon’s weight. Sidon leaned forward so that he was hovering over Link, taking his hand off Link’s hips and instead placing them on the soft soil to brace himself. After he had gotten himself steady, he began to slowly thrust into Link. The pace started off easy, careful - pulling back only slightly before pushing back in, the large head bumping up against the walls inside. Letting himself be rocked by the gentle motions, he settled his focus solely on how it felt to have Sidon himself of him, that huge thing pressing against his insides. It was a feeling beyond description - nothing else could compare and every time he had it inside him, he knew for certain that there would never be anything else that felt as good, as amazing as Sidon’s cock. 

One day, he hoped to be able to experience both cocks in at once but for now, he simply enjoyed the feeling of one thrusting gently inside of him, and the other rubbing against his heavy hanging balls, adding in another sensation that was almost too much to bear. With each thrust of the cock inside of him, the one that was left out enjoyed itself by thrusting playfully against his ball sac and the underside of his throbbing cock. Since Sidon wasn’t going that fast, there never was a moment when there wasn’t contact between them, making the friction and sensation impossible to ignore. 

Impatience began to rise inside of him again. He did like the gentleness and the slow, steady feeling of Sidon moving inside of him but he wanted more. Wiggling his hips again, he pushed back a little against the Zora Prince, driving himself deeper onto his cock. A husky chuckle reached his ear but Sidon said nothing. Instead, he immediately picked up the pace. Thrusting hard, he began to drive himself deep into Link as though he wanted to imprint the shape of his cock inside of him. The spear shaped head of his cock slammed repeatedly into the walls of his insides, the veins standing out prominently along the length of his member scraped hard against him, sending white hot electric flashes of pleasure up his spine. His mouth fell open, loud, wet moans tumbling free. Reaching forward with his injured arm, he gripped hold tightly of Sidon’s wrist, anchoring himself in a sea of lust and heat. The sounds of the Zora Prince gasping, moaning and sighing his name in unrestrained pleasure rained down onto him, heightening the dizzying sensation whirling around inside of his head even further. 

Against his own cock, Sidon’s other rubbed even more furiously. Both of their precum mixed together provided enough lubrication that the friction was far from uncomfortable. He didn’t even really need to jerk off, the sensation of the Zora Prince’s cock against his own was more than enough but he couldn’t resist reaching down with his uninjured arm, wrapped his hand as best he could around both his and Sidon’s cock, and created a loose loop with his palm and fingers for them both to thrust into. It was a little cumbersome but by the immediate choked sound that Sidon emitted, he knew it was a welcome gesture. At the base of his cock, he could feel a pressure building, pressing hard and wanting to be released. A coil of white hot pleasure was being wound up at the bottom of his stomach. The white burning at the edges of his vision was spreading further and the fuzziness in his mind was being overrun by each shockwave of tingling heat that radiated up from where Sidon’s cock was currently slamming into him. 

His breath began to come faster. Slamming his hips back against the thick cock inside of him, he whimpered loudly, not in the slightest embarrassed by the sounds escaping his mouth, “More, Sidon! More!”

Heeding his plea, Sidon suddenly straightened back up, grabbed his good arm, yanked him up until his back met his chest, took hold of his legs, spread them wide open, probably further than they were probably meant to go before thrusting up hard into him. Sobbing out a choking, ragged groan, he threw his head back, the tendons in his neck straining as lightning zigzagged through his veins. In one graceful, quick movement, the Zora Prince sat down on the shore, crossed his legs underneath Link, allowing most of his body weight to rest on his muscular thighs, wrapped his arms tightly around him and continued to thrust up into him, their bodies rocking in mimicked motions. Against his back, he could feel Sidon’s chest heaving, his muscles were tightening, tensing. The hard, fast pace he had set was becoming erratic. Desperate sounds - breathy moans, groans that cracked and coughing gasps - fell down onto his head, all indicating that Sidon was also very close to coming. He wasn’t going to last much longer either. His cock was near to bursting, each thrust drove him closer and closer to his climax. A little more and he wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer. 

“Link!” Sidon suddenly groaned, his voice low and gravelly. 

The next moment, Sidon had ducked his head down, pushed Link forward slightly, opened his mouth wide and bite down hard onto his shoulder. Somewhere along the way, the sleeve of his shirt had slipped down, revealing the smooth bare skin which was now covered by Sidon’s mouth. The bite wasn’t hard enough to break the skin but it would definitely leave bruises, many of which he would have a hard time hiding. But that, at that moment, was the farthest thing from his mind. Instead, all he could focus on was an intensely hard thrust, followed by scalding hot cum gushing into him and onto him. His insides were immediately filled by the his cum, his thighs and lower stomach coated with it. The combination of the bite with the feeling of Sidon’s cum filling him to the brim proved to be his undoing, as it usually was. Letting out a sobbing wail, a powerful convulsion took hold of his body, white spreading through his mind, pleasure so intense that it was painful cascading along his veins as he spent himself all over Sidon’s arms. 

It took a few moments before the effects of his orgasm began to wane. Relaxing into Sidon’s embrace, he struggled to catch his breath as a pleasant tingling settled into his limbs. The Zora Prince didn’t move for several moments, seemingly to catch his own breath, his arms still tightly wound around him, his cock still deep inside him and his bite remaining on his shoulder. Content to just sit there idly, Link turned his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss on Sidon’s cool cheek. Releasing his shoulder from his bite, the Zora Prince turned to meet Link’s lips with his own in a soft, wet kiss. Trailing kisses down his chin, to his neck and finally down to the shoulder that he had once held between his sharp teeth, he lathered sweet, little kisses along the still noticeable red marks, not so much in apology as they both knew Link enjoyed the biting but more to smooth the little stinging. Shifting carefully, he allowed his slowly softening cock to slide out of Link. His body shuddered slightly, though he was a little bit sad to suddenly feel so vacant. With the absence of Sidon’s cock, the jizz still inside of him began to seep out, running down his thighs and dripping onto the ground below. Hopefully, the Zora Prince wouldn’t need to return to his home for a while or he would be allowed to return with him - truth be told, he wasn’t satisfied quite yet. 

Link opened his mouth to inquire whether they should take a quick bath in the river when Sidon suddenly spoke up, his voice soft and serious, half muffled as his mouth was still pressed close to his shoulder, “I’ll protect you, Link. No matter what, I will keep you safe.”

The Zora Prince’s arms tightened around him, his voice now no more than a pained whisper, “I won’t allow anyone to harm you. If they try, I’ll rip them to pieces. I’ll drag them to the depths of the deepest rivers and drown them. I won’t,” the words caught in Sidon’s throat. His embrace tightened even further, to the point that it was difficult for him to breathe but he didn’t speak a word of complaint, his wide, startled eyes glued to the Zora Prince. After pulling in a long, ragged breath, he began speaking again, his voice cracking but barely audibly, “I can’t lose you, Link. Not you too. I can’t lose you too.”

All the breath froze in his lungs. Every ounce of remaining pleasure fled from his body, leaving behind a tenseness that made his limbs feel heavy. In his chest, his heart nearly tripped over itself at hearing those words. Swallowing against the sudden dryness in his throat, he stared dumbly at Sidon for several moments, his mind stuttering, a disconcerting twisting sensation plaguing his stomach. He didn’t really have to ask where this was coming from. His mind immediately knew, immediately understood what had brought this forward. He had thought it was all settled and done with - after all, Sidon could see that he wasn’t hurt, not in the slightest but it looked as though some doubts, some fears had continued to dwell inside his mind, needing to be expressed. Finally, willfully commanding his muscles to move, he slowly turned himself around, placed his knees on Sidon’s thighs and reached up to wrap his arms around the Zora Prince’s broad shoulders. The position was awkward, uncomfortable for both of them as Sidon was hunched over and he was a little squished but neither of them paid any mind to it. 

Brushing one hand along the fin that protruded out of the back of Sidon’s head, Link whispered, “You’re not going to lose me, and I’m not going to lose you. No matter what happens, I’m staying by your side.”

One of Sidon’s large hands rested on the back of his head, the strong fingers weaving through the strands of his hair. He felt him pull in a deep breath, let it out slowly, the air brushing along the curve of his shoulder, before he quietly spoke up, “When I smelt your blood in the water, I felt my heart stop. Even if you were just injured, I couldn’t stand the thought of someone or something hurting you. Rage boiled inside my mind, turned my vision red. As I raced to where the smell was originating from, it became harder and harder to think, and I became convinced that something had happened to you. The thought of that terrified me, made my blood run cold as rage roared inside my mind. All I kept thinking was I couldn’t lose you like I lost Mipha. I couldn’t stand to lose someone else I loved so dearly.”

“You’re not.” Link replied firmly, without a trace of doubt in his voice. Leaning back, he commanded, “Look at me, Sidon.”

Slowly, the Zora Prince leaned back, straightening his back and stared down at Link. His gaze was clear but there was still so much sadness in those beautiful golden eyes. Reaching up, he cupped Sidon’s face in his hands, the pads of his thumbs smoothing over the cool, scaly skin and said, his tone strong and not leaving any room for dispute, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Sidon took in another deep breath before nodding slowly in response, “You aren’t, because I will never allow anyone to harm you or take you away from me.”

His heart fluttered a little at that profound, firmly stated admission. Smiling slightly, he released Sidon’s face but only so he could wiggle around a little until his feet touched the ground between the gap of the Zora Prince’s legs. Standing up, he lifted his head to gaze steadily into Sidon’s eyes before pushing himself up onto his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss against his smooth lips. A soft, pleased exhale brushed against his cheek. Moving back just a fraction of an inch so that their lips were still practically touching, he whispered firmly, “I’m never letting you go either. I’ve lost too many friends, too many loved ones but I am never losing you. I love you too much to ever let you go.”

Large, warm arms wrapped around him once more. Tugging him close, Sidon said, “We are in agreement, then.”

“We are.” Link agreed, his smile widening a little, snuggling against the Zora Prince’s wide, muscular chest.

“Do you want to come back with me to Zora’s Domain?” Sidon asked after several moments of quiet, content silence. 

“Yes, I do.” Link replied immediately, his heart jumping in excitement. After all that seriousness and heaviness, all he wanted to do was lay down somewhere with Sidon by his side and just be together with him. 

“Wonderful.” Sidon whispered happily, “Let’s get you a little cleaned up first.”

Glancing down at himself, he realized that he was still covered in Sidon’s cum, but the white goo was already hardening, sticking to his flesh in a fashion he most definitely could not show up in Zora’s Domain wearing. There was also still a lot of it inside of him, which needed to be cleaned out, though more for comfort’s sake than anything else. Nodding in agreement, Link disentangled himself from Sidon, waited for the Zora Prince to stand, smiled up at him before heading over to the river. 

“Do you think it’ll be alright to have a bath here?” Link asked, leaning over slightly to look down into the quick flowing water. 

“No, the water here isn’t suitable but there is a place I know just a little ways up. Close to Zora’s Domain but far enough away that we’ll have some privacy. It would probably be best to head there.”

Link turned around to look up at him, “Are you alright with me riding on your back? Even when I’m covered in all this?”

Sidon laughed, “That doesn’t bother me in the slightest. After all, it is just a mixture of you and I.”

He smiled in returned before a question popped up in his head. Tilting his head slightly, he asked, “This may be an awkward question but why did we have sex if you were so frightened?”

The Zora Prince paused for a moment, his expression thoughtful before he answered slowly and carefully, “I think I wanted to feel in the most intimate and personal of ways that you were still alive. Your heart was still beating, your mind still active and you were still there. I had intended just to kiss you but as your taste spread through my mouth, I found myself wanting more and more. Confirmation that you were there, that you were alright and before I knew it, it escalated.” Sidon shrugged slightly, a small smile tugging at his mouth, “Not that I’m complaining.”

Link could feel heat rising to his cheeks. Turning his head away out of bashfulness, his mouth said the first thing that was on his mind, “Well, when we get to Zora’s Domain, do you want to double check your confirmation?”

To his surprise, Sidon burst out laughing, a loud, joyful sound that made his own heart leap in happiness. More heat assaulted his face but he paid no mind to it as he cast his gaze to the ground, a large smile on his own face. It was embarrassing to say such a thing but he liked the effect it had, so he guessed it was alright. 

“That does seem like a good idea.” The Zora Prince replied, his voice soft and husky, reaching up to rub the back of his strong fingers against Link’s cheek, “And maybe after that, I’ll tripe or even quadruple check, just to make sure. Of course, we’re going to get your arm checked out before we do anything.”

He was pretty sure he was red from the tips of his ears to his collarbone, possibly even further. A flutter of excitement settled into the rhythm of his heartbeat. Swallowing hard, he glanced up at Sidon, trying to keep his expression unaffected but knowing he was failing miserably, stated in a shaky matter-of-fact tone, “Well, I’ll hold you to that.”

Sidon laughed again before striding around Link to the shoreline. Stopping at the edge, he turned around, a smile on his handsome face and held out a hand to Link, “Shall we go, my beloved?”

Taking Sidon’s hand, he smiled back up at him and nodded. Before they jumped in, Link quickly remembered his pants and underwear were still around his knees. Bending down, he pulled them up with one hand and made a mental note in the back of his mind that maybe, next time, he and Sidon had a serious conversation about anything, he should make sure that his butt wasn’t bared to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> my first sidlink nsfw fic \\(^0^)/  
> though i have written mermaid sex before so i have had some experience XD  
> comments and kudos are appreciated, also some input on how the sex could be better is welcome  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> thank you! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
